Ma vengeance
by manelor
Summary: Jane est déterminée à se venger d'un humain l'ayant blessé il y a de cela maintenant vingt ans. Entre rancoeur, haine et torture ... Où trouver le juste milieu ? Jane/OC


**Ceci est un OS tout simple ^^ C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Twilight ... Je l'ai écris à la suite d'une histoire de coeur dont une de mes amies à été la principale victime ... Je lui rends en quelque sorte hommage ...**

**Je tiens à préciser que le chapitre est classé M pour la torture et non pour d'éventuelles scène osées sur le sexe.**

**Il s'agit donc d'un avertissement. Ceux qui sont sensibles à la torture, s'abstenir ...**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

Je sens le vent balayer mes cheveux alors que je déembule dans les rues d'une ville qui me rappelle bien des ville, qui me rappelle bien des souvenirs. Tunis. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de revenir ici et de, enfin, accomplir ce pourquoi j'ai été conçue : tuer. N'allez pas croire que j'y prends un malin plaisir, mais croyez par contre que de voir la douleur éclater derrière ses paupières alors que je le ferais agoniser à petit feu, alors là oui, ce serait un spectacle que je ne raterai pour rien au monde.

J'ai toujours adoré mon pouvoir. Faire du mal aux gens sans les toucher, rien qu'en les regardant. Je dois dire que cela me fait parfois jubiler de les voir tous, presque rampant à mes pieds alors que je n'ai qu'à lever les yeux pour qu'ils souffrent milles martyrs. J'aime dominer et par-dessus tout, je pense que je vais adorer le dominer, lui. Je veux voir la folie se répandre dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce que la dernière petite lueur de vie ne disparaisse. Là enfin, j'aurai accompli mon ultime vengeance.

J'ai toujours préconisé les liens affectifs qui me reliaient aux autres personnes qui m'entourent. Je dois dire que sous mes airs, je me laisse facilement attendrir par les autres, mais cela, je le cache derrière un masque qu'on peut qualifié d'opaque, où je ne montre jamais mon vrai visage. Je me rappelle d'une phrase que j'avais lue une fois dans un livre dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom : « La vie n'est qu'un théâtre où joue de multiple acteurs ». Je pense que cela résume en vérité toute vie sur Terre.

Je pense que je vais apprécier cette ville, encore plus que par le passé où je suis venue cette première fois, il y a de cela vingt ans. A-t-il changé ? Me reconnaîtra-t-il … Je ferais tout pour. Je vous vois outrés de voir ce sourire sadique sur mon visage, mais pourquoi le seriez-vous ? Ah oui, vous ne savez pas encore l'histoire… Laissez-moi faire un saut dans le temps et remontons vingt-ans en arrière.

_Flash Back :_

_J'adore la neige. Voir les flocons blancs se fluidifier au gré du vent, et s'écraser enfin sur le sol où ils finissent leur course. Le blanc est synonyme de pureté, tout ce que je n'ai jamais été, il faut bien se l'avouer et ce que je ne serais plus jamais … J'ai perdu mon humanité le jour où j'ai été transformé, de force, par un vampire avide de mon sang, mais inexpérimenté, qui m'a laissé agonisé sur le bord du trottoir de Volterra alors que personne n'était là à mon réveil pour me dire ce que je devais faire, ou où aller…_

_J'adore l'Hiver, je trouve que c'est une saison très belle. La nature tombe dans un espèce de … sommeil forcé, où elle se tapit dans l'ombre mais où elle est encore présente, semblant nous donner des signes au jour le jour en nous disant « Moi aussi j'existe ». Comme moi._

_J'aime l'hiver, tout particulièrement parce que mon teint blanc n'attire le regard de personne. J'aime marcher tranquillement dans les rues Italiennes, me promenant entre les passant dont les odeurs toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres, m'enivrent les sens et me font découvrir mille plaisir exquis dont je ne peux m'abreuver. Je suis peut-être sadomasochiste sur les bords. Peut-être même beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez._

_La neige vous fait rêver, moi elle me rend nostalgique du temps passé._

_Je déambule dans ces rues froides et chargées de ses passants divers, jusqu'au moment où je le vois lui. Il m'attire tout de suite. Je sens comme une espèce de connexion étrange s'opérer entre lui et moi. Il n'était pourtant pas mon type d'humain. Grand, certes, mais maigre, un sourire rêveur présent sur son visage alors qu'il regardait les enfants se lancer des boules de neige, son regard dardé vers le parc non loin._

_Encore un de ceux qui aiment les enfants. Ceci est très fréquent chez les humains, comme si au fond d'eux ils avaient cet instinct reproducteur qui leur disait que les enfants étaient l'avenir de tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de construire, c'est-à-dire, demain. Je m'approche, comme fascinée par son attitude flegmatique et m'assoie à côté de lui, sans faire de bruit, alors que ma gorge brûle de plus en plus. Mes lentilles commencent d'ailleurs à bruler, car cela fait trop longtemps que je les ai mises._

_Je tourne la tête sur le côté, l'observant de biais, alors que lui me jette des regards timides, ne sachant quoi faire. Je dois dire que je m'aurai moi aussi posée des questions, si un homme s'était assis à côté de moi, comme ça, sans raison. Mais après tout, c'était noël et les bancs sont publics, non ?_

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je reste statufiée, regardant droit devant. Bizarre me direz-vous, si vous comparez mon attitude et la sienne. Moi je me sens sure de moi, alors que lui en manque cruellement._

_Je tente néanmoins une approche, quitte à me faire rembarrer._

_« Bonjour »._

_Bon. Je sais que ce n'est pas une des meilleures approches, et que les formules comme « Bonjour » ou « Comment ça va ? » sont très bateaux, mais que voulez-vous que je dise d'autre. Il n'est pas comme les autres, comme si lui n'était pas attiré par ma beauté comme l'était tous les autres humains. Comme s'il pouvait résister à … l'attraction que produisent les vampires sur les humains._

_Je dois dire que ça me fascine._

_Moi, je n'ai jamais été attiré par les humains, enfin sauf quand j'ai soif, bien sur. Mais là, c'était plus qu'une attraction que me dictait mon instinct de prédateur, c'était une espèce de connexion bizarre qui me faisait frissonner, à tel point que son sang m'importait peu. Comme une « tua cantante » à ma façon …_

_J'ai toujours attiré le malheur sur les gens que j'aimais. Je ne sais pas si cela vient de mon mauvais karma, ou du fait que je sais que mon âme m'attend en enfer, le jour où quelqu'un d'assez fort sera là pour me détruire, mais je sais au fond de moi qu'un jour, j'aspirerai moi-même à cette fin._

_Je lève les yeux vers lui, encore perdu dans mes pensées, alors que je le vois se lever et s'en aller. Je le suis, toujours discrètement, et découvre qu'il va dans un hôtel. Au fond de moi, je sais que je n'ai qu'une seule chose à me dire alors : Que la chasse commence !_

_Fin du Flash Back_

A partir de ce jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois sur ce banc, il n'a cessé de me hanter, que ce soit mes jours ou mes nuits … Je faisais comme des rêves éveillés et quand je le retrouvais le lendemain matin, c'était comme si l'oxygène dont je n'avais pas besoin s'infiltrait en moi et me faisait me sentir … vivante. Oui c'est ça … Vivante ! Euphémisme pour un vampire.

Je marche en ce mois de décembre et je regarde la neige tomber sur les feuilles, qui ploient sous le poids bien trop lourd du vent. Je veux me venger de ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais que m'a-t-il fait ? Des fois je me pose moi-même la question. N'est-ce pas moi qui ait, en fin de compte, allumée cette allumette, sans jamais ne prendre une seule seconde d'attention pour l'éteindre ? N'est-ce pas seulement moi, en vérité, la seule coupable de tout ce gâchis ?

J'ai toujours voulu plaire à tout le monde. J'ai toujours aimé plaire à tout le monde. Je voulais toujours être le centre d'attention de se qui constituait mon propre monde ! Et où cela m'a-t-il mené ? Nulle part j'ai l'impression. Je me suis enfermée dans mon narcissisme, ne voyant que mon attirance pour lui et ne cherchant même pas à savoir si lui aussi, il ressentait cette attirance. Je l'ai de suite obligé à m'aimer, de part mon pouvoir surnaturel. Dire que je m'en mords les doigts aujourd'hui serait une ineptie, je ne ressens aucun remords et encore moins de la compassion pour un être qui n'en a que pour lui-même. Car c'est bien ce qu'il a eu … Simplement de la compassion pour lui-même ce soir-là …

_Flash back_

_Je marche tranquillement, une écharpe autour de mon cou, alors que je tiens la main de la personne que je considérais maintenant comme … mon petit-ami. Je savais que depuis quelques temps, il me cachait des choses, mais je n'osais lui demander quoi, de peur qu'il se referme. Je savais aussi que j'avais le pouvoir de le faire parler. Mais je ne voulais pas car c'était contre mes principes._

_Nous attendions le train qui nous ramènerait chez lui, enfin dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Durant tout le trajet, je l'avais sentis distant … Comme s'il était ailleurs et ici en même temps. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas outre mesure, vu que c'était un trait de son caractère que j'avais appris à connaître et à accepter._

_Cependant, quand nous sommes descendus, je le sentais nerveux, et les battements de son cœur ne cessaient de s'accélérer. Je me demandais bien ce qui se passait alors. Et c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là, alors que je fronçais les sourcils, qu'il me dit la phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais dû me dire :_

_« Ecoute chérie, je ne pense pas qu'on ne peut pas continuer à se voir. Je n'en trouve pas la force, et tu connais ma peur de l'engagement. Notre relation commence à devenir bien trop intime. J'ai peur que si je m'attache trop à toi, je souffre et je ne peux l'envisager »_

_Je n'ai pas trop compris sur le coup. Il me disait qu'il avait peur de s'engager avec moi car il commençait à trop s'attacher ? Mais je trouvais moi que c'était une bonne chose au contraire ! Ne dit-on pas que quand on est amoureux, cette peur de l'engagement fait partie du lot ? Enfin pas dans son cas apparemment…_

_Il m'a embrassé sur le front, s'est reculé, et il est simplement parti ensuite… Sans se retourner._

_Moi, je suis restée là, figée sur place, dans le froid de décembre, alors que je voyais s'en aller mon dernier espoir d'avoir une vie à peu près normale._

_Je ne dis pas que ceci excuse tout, mais je pense que ce soir-là, il est parti en prenant en otage ma dernière part d'humanité…_

_Fin du flash back_

La seule chose que je veux aujourd'hui ? C'est simple pourtant, le faire payer. Bon bien sûr, la vengeance n'engendre rien de bon, mais je pense que dans mon cas, ça me soulagera pendant les cent prochaines années à venir.

Je ne dis pas que cette histoire excuse toutes les atrocités que j'ai commises depuis. Mais je peux néanmoins vous dire que cela a été l'élément déclencheur. A chaque fois que je torturais un humain, je le voyais. A chaque fois que je tuais un humain en m'abreuvant de son sang, je le voyais.

L'amour, je ne le connais plus. Je ne vis que dans la haine et le mépris de cette race humaine. Ceci vous explique donc pourquoi j'exècre les humains, et encore plus les histoires d'amour entre vampires et humains, qui pour moi, sont synonymes d'échec.

Je marche dans cette rue où nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois. Rien n'a changé. Les arbres ploient toujours sous le poids du vent hivernal et moi, je suis toujours nostalgique du temps passé. Ah si … une chose a changé finalement… Il n'y a plus de parc et plus d'enfants qui jouent dans la neige. Peut-être parce qu'un avis de recherche a été déposé à mon encontre au bureau du shérif disant qu'une bête sauvage tuait les passants dans cette rue … ? Peut-être.

Un sourire sadique se déploie sur mon visage, dévoilant mes canines, rouge du sang de ma dernière victime que je viens de vider de son sang, il y a de cela quelques minutes. J'avance dans la neige, mes pieds s'enfonçent dans la texture blanche alors que des gouttelettes rouges viennent souiller la pureté d'un environnement qui n'a plus rien de pur. Je me dirige vers l'hôtel où il m'a lâchement … abandonnée et entre, déterminée à finir cette chasse qui a commencé il y a vingt ans.

Je me dirige vers le réceptionniste qui me regarde d'un air étonné, alors que mes vêtements dégoulinent. Il doit s'en doute se demander comment je fais pour ne pas grelotter alors que je suis mouillée jusqu'aux os. S'il savait…

« Pourrais-je avoir le numéro de chambre de Pierre Belhache, s'il vous plait ? » Il me scrute bizarrement, s'attendant à ce que j'explose de rire à un moment ou à un autre… Enfin je suppose. « Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas toute la nuit, alors si vous voudriez bien vous magner le steak, ce serait très gentil merci ! »

Mhhhh … oui un bon steak grillé, avec Pierre en entrée, en plat principal et en dessert…Je vais le vider de son sang pour ensuite le saigner à blanc, jouer avec ses ongles dans mon cocktail et …

« Il n'y a personne de ce nom-là ici, Mademoiselle, je suis désolée » Je m'avance et le regarde droit dans les yeux alors que je me passe la langue sur mes lèvres, me penchant en avant, tentatrice.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Je… Je vais voir si il n'y a pas moyen de voir s'il est encore là…Je … » Je souris. Pathétique ces humains. Toujours aussi faibles devant les simples atouts d'une femme. « Il y a bien un prénommé Pierre Belhache dans l'hôtel, à la chambre 6. Mais il ne vient que très périodiquement. » Tient, tient… Comme c'est intéressant.

« Et puis-je savoir s'il vient toujours accompagner dans cet hôtel ? Vous comprenez, c'est un ami de longue date et je voudrais lui faire une surprise. Pouvez-vous vous renseigner pour savoir s'il compte passer ce soir ? »

Il feuillette son livre, fébrile, alors que je le regarde de mes yeux perçants. « Oui en effet, il vient d'arriver il y a de cela dix minutes Made … » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui tordis le coup et m'abreuve de son sang, souriant de toutes mes dents. Quel imbécile cet humain … Comme tout les autres, il s'est facilement laissé avoir.

Je marche vers la chambre 6, et alors que je veux pour ouvrir la porte, j'entends la voix d'une femme.

_« Dis, chérie, tu es sûr que tu as pris toutes les précautions et que tu n'as pas été suivi ? Je ne voudrai pas que mon mari se pointe et découvre que j'ai une liaison avec toi. Surtout que je sais que vous êtes meilleurs amis »._ Ben tient, je vois que qu'il n'a pas perdu de temps…

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, amour, j'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires et si ton mari se pointe à l'accueil, j'ai donné l'ordre au réceptionniste de dire qu'il n'y a personne du nom de Charlotte Machuni dans l'hôtel »_ Malin, astucieux mais … oups je crois que je viens de tuer son alibi, quel dommage…

_« Merci … Je me sens soulagée »_ Que nenni ma belle …

J'entre alors dans la pièce, tout sourire et eux, se figent d'horreur en me voyant. « Qu'est-ce que … » Devant la mine ahurie des deux imbéciles que j'ai en face de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire effrontément, montrant mes canines rouges de sang.

« Pierre, quel plaisir de te revoir en si … charmante compagnie. Je vois que tu n'as pas chaumé depuis qu'on s'est quitté » Je souris de plus belle en voyant qu'il fonce les sourcils et qu'il commence à se lever, se mettant devant la blondasse. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas venue pour elle. Enfin … » Je me tourne vers la blonde « Ecoute je suis magnanime, je te laisse cinq seconde pour te tirer de là. Passé ce délai, je te viderai de ton sang si tu es toujours présente dans la pièce, et tu seras si belle que même ton pauvre cocu de mari ne te reconnaîtra pas… »

Je suis quand même très perverse. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'aura pas assez de temps pour aller à la porte. Cinq seconde pour un humain c'est court. Je la vois s'activer alors que déjà trois secondes se sont écoulées. Elle n'aura jamais le temps mais je me délecte de la peur que je vois sur son visage…

« 4 … 5 secondes ! Trop tard chérie » Je m'avance vers elle à vitesse vampirique puis la vide de son sang sous l'œil de Pierre. Je la laisse retomber sur le sol, comme la marionnette de chiffon qu'elle est et m'avance vers Pierre qui recule au fur et à mesure que j'avance.

« Mais qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? » Me demande-t-il avec une voix tremblante. Il ose me demander qui je suis et ce que je fais ici… Oh mais laissez-moi lui rafraîchir la mémoire… Je m'avance toujours plus près et quand je suis à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour que mes lentilles fondent, et qu'il voit mes pupilles rouge sang.

« Ton pire cauchemar » Dis-je alors que je lui tords le bras et que j'hume avec délectation son sang qui pulse contre sa jugulaire. Je ne veux pas le mordre et le vider de son sang … non enfin ... pas tout de suite du moins. Je veux ma revanche. Je veux le voir se tordre sous la torture que je lui infligerai. Je veux le voir se courber sur la douleur que je lui ferai et je veux par-dessus tout le voir me supplier de l'achever pour simplement avoir le plaisir jubilatoire de prolonger encore plus ses souffrances.

« Te souviens-tu de cet hivers 1979, où tu m'as laissée devant ton hôtel, toute seule, transit de froid, hagarde et sans personne vers qui me tourner ? » Je lui tords encore un peu plus le bras alors que je le vois grimacer de douleur. « Te souviens-tu m'avoir dit que tu avais peur de l'engagement alors que moi je t'aimais à la folie ? Te souviens-tu encore d'une pauvre fille brune, qui, trop gentille, n'a pas su te rendre la pareille en te faisant souffrir mille martyrs le soir même où tu l'as largué sans raison !!!! » J'entends ses os se briser et je me délecte encore plus de l'expression de terreur que je vois apparaître sur son visage.

« Jane … Jane je … » Magnifique, enfin il se rappelle de mon prénom, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

« Pendant vingt ans j'ai préparé ma vengeance. Depuis vingt longues années j'attends de revenir ici et de finir ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a bien longtemps » Alors que je m'approche de son cou, je le vois trembler et se tendre. Au dernier moment, je me ravise donc et le regarde dans les yeux. « Sais-tu ce que je suis Pierre ? » Il secoue la tête, hagard à son tour. « Je suis un vampire, et cela même bien avant que je te rencontre. Je ne vieillis pas et me nourrit de sang humain pour survivre. » Je le vois écarquiller les yeux alors que je continue ma tirade, sortant de mon manteau une petite fiole que je pose sur la table à côté.

« Je ne pense pas que de savoir comment je suis devenue vampire t'intéresse. Puisque de toute façon, tu seras ensuite bien trop … mort pour le dire à quiconque. Je tiens simplement à te faire part de mon ressentit par rapport au dégout que je vois dans tes yeux quand je t'ai dis que je me nourrissais d'êtres humains. Je vais te raconter une vieille légende qui remonte au premier temps de la création … » Je me lève et marche vers la porte alors que je vois qu'il essaye de se lever. Je me retourne vers lui, le regarde dans les yeux et actionne mon pouvoir. Je le vois se tortiller de douleur, alors je souris cruellement « Couché le chien, je n'ai pas encore commencé mon histoire que tu veux déjà en finir ? »

Je continue mon monologue. « Tu sais que Dieu créa Adam et Eve ? Tu crois aussi qu'Eve est la première femme que créa Dieu. Et bien, laisse-moi remettre toutes tes croyances bibliques en doute, ce n'était pas la première femme que créa Dieu. La première fut Lilith, mais elle était bien trop indépendante et bien trop rebelle pour plaire à Dieu qui voulait que les femmes soient soumises à leur époux. Quelle foutaise !! Tout cela pour dire qu'il chassa Lilith du paradis, et qu'elle se retrouva donc à errer en enfer …»

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis … » Gémit Pierre, alors que son bras formait un angle bizarre.

« Si tu me laissais finir aussi ! » J'actionne une nouvelle fois mon pouvoir et il retombe, vidé de toute énergie, sur le lit « Bien. Quand Lilith entendit dire que Dieu avait crée une deuxième femme, Eve, et que celle-ci était soumise et dépendante à son mari, elle entra dans une colère noire. Elle créa donc des êtres à l'opposé des hommes pour punir Dieu et par logique Eve, qui est la mère des hommes. Le sang est le liquide vital à tout humain qui se respecte, n'est-ce pas ? Elle créa donc des êtres se nourrissant de sang humain pour survivre. Vous, les humains, vivaient le jour, et bien, elle condamna dans un premier temps ses créatures à vivre la nuit. Tout ça pour te dire que Lilith, mère des vampires, a crée une race destinée à éradiquée celle de Eve, et que je m'évertue tous les jours que Lilith fait pour accomplir mon devoir »

Je m'approche alors de lui, et prend la fiole au passage. « Je sais que vous, les humains, n'êtes pas très résistants à la douleur. Ceci est d'ailleurs bien dommage, car cela ne me laisse jamais assez de temps pour bien m'amuser avec vous. J'ai donc crée une petite potion en quelque sorte. Cette potion te fera ressentir tous les effets positifs d'un vampire, la force et l'absence de douleur en moins. Et en prime, pour que le processus marche comme il faut, je vais devoir te mordre pour que mon venin coule dans tes veines. »

Je n'attends même pas son accord et je le mords violement, plantant mes canines férocement dans sa gorge. Je lui fis ensuite boire un peu de potion, et la plaie se cicatrisa. « Maintenant je vais pouvoir jouer avec toi comme il se doit ! » Un sourire sadique apparait sur mon visage alors que je l'attache sur le lit, par les jambes et par les mains. Je me déplace sur le lit et me lève, alors que j'arpente la pièce, à la recherche de photos. Je trouve enfin mon bonheur, quand je vois une photo de famille près de la fenêtre droite.

« Comme c'est mignon. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps. Tu as une chouette petite famille, et une très belle petite fille. Très appétissante … » Je me léche les canines alors qu'il se tortille pour se défaire de ses liens.

« Je t'interdis de toucher à ma fille ! » Je place alors un doigt sur ses lèvres, taquine.

« Tut … Tut … Tut … C'est quoi ses manières ! Ais-je dis que je tuerai ton unique enfant ? Non… Je pense que je prévois plutôt de me la réserver pour noël… Quel cadeau merveilleux. Il n'y a pas de sang plus pur que celui d'un enfant qu'on égorge… » Je souris sadiquement et prend place à côté de lui alors que je sors de sous mon manteau une petite mallette en bronze.

« Vois-tu, nous avons toute la nuit devant nous et je peux te dire que tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage quand tu atterriras. Si tu atterris un jour ».

« Tu n'es qu'une … » Commence-t-il par dire alors que je sors une pince de ma mallette. « Que comptes-tu faire avec cette pince !!??? » Je m'avance, alors qu'il tremble un peu plus encore.

« Vois-tu, je me suis assez documentée ces dernières années sur les différentes méthodes de torture et je dois dire que le livre sur la prison de Guantanamo aux Etats-Unis, regorgent de bonnes idées » Je prends un de ses doigts de la main gauche, là où est son alliance et commence à lui arracher l'ongle, alors que continue à parler, et que lui commence à hurler.

« 1ère chose : Je ne ferais jamais de mal à mon prochain. Je vois que tu ne connais pas ce proverbe, vu que ton principal péché est d'être tombé dans l'adultère » Je continue à arracher son premier ongle délicatement, alors qu'il hurle de plus en plus fort.

Quand je termine enfin mon oeuvre, je m'attaque à son deuxième doigt, le majeur de la main droite. « 2ème chose : Je ne volerai point. Tu as aussi enfreins ce proverbe en me dérobant le soir de notre rupture la bague que j'avais au doigt, pour la donner ensuite à ta femme ! » J'arrache d'un coup sec son deuxième ongle.

« Bon en fait je pense que je vais être magnanime et que sur ce coup, te couper la main sera bien plus marrant … » J'attrape ma mallette et en ressort une mini hache.

« Non, ne fais pas ça ! Tu … » Il nn'eut pas le temps de finir que sa main droite retomba sur le sol, inanimée.

« Oups ! Tu voulais parler peut-être ? » Dis-je d'une voix ingénue.

« Mais tu es folle ma parole !!! » S'exclame-t-il en se tordant de douleur. Folle ? Oui je le suis, mais bon, je pense que ce n'était même plus un état de fait à ce moment-là, plutôt une constatation purement rhétorique.

« Je suis désolée mon chou, mais quand tu es parti ce soir-là, tu as emporté la seule chose qui pouvait encore résider dans mon corps : Mon humanité. Tu t'en mords aujourd'hui les doigts. Enfin non, j'oubliai, tu n'en as plus » Sur ces paroles, je lui coupe l'autre main.

Je me relève et marche vers sa cuisine. Sortant un verre du placard de droite, je viens près de lui, prend sa main sur le sol, coupa un doigt, prend le reste et la presse comme une orange sanguine au-dessus du verre. « Tu m'en veux pas dis, j'ai soif. Et puis c'est bientôt noël alors … A ta santé ! » Dis-je en levant le verre dans sa direction. Je croque ensuite dans le doigt et le regarde, mes yeux brillant de luxure et de colère.

« Je me suis toujours demandée ce que cela me ferait de te voir te tortiller de douleur sous mes mains. Quand d'autres rêvent de faire mourir de plaisir leur âme-sœur, moi je rêve simplement de te faire mourir tout court. Quel fol amour, ne trouves-tu pas ? Au moins, on aura eu le plaisir de leur dire qu'il n'était en aucun cas platonique et routinier ».

Je m'avance vers lui une fois de plus et regarde la fiole, soupirant en voyant qu'il n'y a plus de liquide à l'intérieur, et que les effets commencent à diminuer, vu qu'il tombe dans l'inconscience. Je m'approche de son oreille et lui murmure. « Avant que tu ne tombes dans l'inconscience, inconscience dont tu ne te réveilleras jamais. Je tenais juste à te dire une chose. Sache que ta famille va souffrir comme j'ai pu souffrir par le passé. Mais je serais gentille avec ta petite fille, j'abrégerai ses souffrances, en la vidant simplement de son sang. Ne trouves-tu pas que je suis gentille ? Ensuite, j'arracherai tous les membres de ta chère femme, après lui avoir montré, la dépouille de son infidèle de mari, toi, rien que pour voir la tristesse, l'horreur et la peur sur son visage. »

Je me relève une dernière fois, prend une photo de son corps mutilé, et reviens vers lui, prenant de mes mains son cou. Je me repenche une dernière fois à son oreille « N'oubli jamais que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange … chaud » Dis-je en lui brisant la nuque.

Je ramasse mes affaires, me tourne une dernière fois vers le corps de celui qui fut mon amant par le passé et lui dit, ironiquement … « On se retrouvera en enfer chéri, attend-moi » Avant de sauter par la fenêtre et de m'évanouir dans la nature.

**Oo°oO**

**Oué bon ok je fais peur ... Mais dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé quand même. Je dois dire qu'en étant ma première fic, enfin premier OS toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre :)**

**Gros bisous**

**Manelor**


End file.
